Deputy Dewey
Dwight "Dewey" Riley has grown up in the small town of Woodsboro, CA with his mother and younger sister Tatum. When we are first introduced to Dewey, he is in his early 20's and working as a deputy for the Woodsboro Sherriff's Dept. In 1996, a string of grisly murders take place on the one year anniversary of Maureen Prescott's death and Dewey is among the police on the case. Tabloid reporter, Gale Weathers, is on the scene looking for a story when the murders take place and Dewey falls head over heels for her. Dewey is seriously injured after being stabbed in the back by Billy Loomis. Dewey also loses his younger sister Tatum in the massacre. Two years later, Dewey hears that Sidney Prescott, whom was the primary target in the original massacre and a friend of his through his late sister, is at Windsor College where somone appears to be copying the Woodsboro killings. Dewey flies out to watch over Sidney and of course runs into his old flame, Gale, who left him and slandered him in her book, the Woodsboro Murders, which retold the story of the massacre. As the killings progress Dewey and Gale work together to solve the murders but Dewey is mortally wounded when stabbed several times by the new killer. Dewey, though in critical condition, pulls through yet again. 3 years later, Gale has once again left Dewey and so Dewey leaves Woodsboro to work on the set of Stab 3, the third installment of the franchise based on Gale's book and the original massacre. Dewey becomes intimately involved with actress Jennifer Jolie, who portrays Gale in the stab films, while serving as a technical advisor on the movie set. Gale returns as another wave of murders begin and Dewey somewhat reluctantly agrees to work with Gale yet again. Dewey and Gale are captured by Roman Bridger, the new killer and then saved by Sidney Prescott, who has kept in contact with no one but Dewey as she has gone into hiding. Dewey returns the favor, killing Roman. Dewey soon after proposes to Gale who accepts, now Gale Weathers-Riley. 10 years later, we find Dewey is back in Woodsboro with Gale and the two are having some marital troubles. Dewey is now the Sherriff and one if his deputies, Judy Hicks, doesn't take well to Gale trying to but into police business. Gale doesn't take well to Judy trying to romance her husband. Sidney returns to Woodsboro on a book tour and Dewey's quiet life turns upside down as killings begin yet again. Dewey's marital trouble are only made worse whe Gale attempts to solve the case on her own and is severely wounded. Dewey manages to track down the killer when it appears to be too late and the final battle has already taken place. Jill, the new killer and Sidney's cousin plays innocent, wanting to be the new Sidney, but when Dewey wises up, he is again severely injured. Dewey, with the help of Sidney, Gale, and Judy does manage to take down Jill in what he hopes to be the end of Woodsboro's last massacre.